The present invention relates to a cap for sealing a port of a pressurized container or conduit, in particular for sealing a port of a pressured vessel.
In a wide variety of applications of pressurized containers or conduits, it is necessary to have a port through which material may be added or removed from the container or conduit as required. It will be appreciated that in a pressurized container or conduit, any closing system to a port must be have high seal integrity in order that the pressure within the container may be withstood without leakage occurring. Traditionally this has been achieved through welding a cap onto the opening of the port, the cap being subsequently removed by cutting and a new cap welded about the opening.
The present invention provides an improved arrangement.